Returning
by Puplup
Summary: Believed to be a murderer by his friends and Pokemon, Ash leaves with only Pikachu when he's found innocent. Three years later they meet in the Silver Conference, but will they know who Ash is? And who will win the league? Read to find out. AshXCynthia


"Human Talking"

_Thinking_

(Pokemon Talking)

**Pokedex talking(?)**

**Chapter 1**

Ash looked over his Pokemon, from his old Pokemon only Pikachu remained, and felt pride bubbling through him. His other Pokemon from the days he traveled Kanto, Jotho, Hoenn and Sinnoh now trained under Paul or someone. The reason was that they had thought that he had killed his mother, _his mother! _How in the name of Arceus they could think that when he was found sobbing over her body was beyond him. At least he had a stronger bond with his new Pokemon and they knew that he'd never kill someone. It helped that he'd become an Aura Guardian and couldn't kill without the reason of saving himself or someone innocent.

After the trial it had been very clear that Ash hadn't been the murderer and his 'friends' had welcomed him with open arms… only that he had turned them the cold shoulder and walked away. Ash had ended up in Mt. Silver and that's where he now lived. Not that he had been training for two years for nothing, no the Silver Conference was going to start in a month and his Alakazam had reported that Max, Barry, Paul and surprisingly May were going to compete. After reading their minds Alakazam had known that May had stopped as a coordinator to prove that she could battle with only strategy and force and that she didn't need a clock and points to win. Dawn and Misty had stopped altogether with any kind of Pokemon battling due to guilt. The others had been able to put it behind them, they felt guilty of course and promised to somehow make it up to Ash but they didn't let it ruin their lives.

Not that Misty or Dawn had done that either, they did have a boyfriend. Misty were going out with Gary and Dawn with Kenny. They had just lost their spark in battle.

(Are you alright Ash?) Ash looked down and picked up his best friend.

"Yeah, Pikachu. Just thinking." this was another thing that had changed. Due to his Aura training Ash could now understand Pokemon perfectly.

(Of them?) Pikachu said with a knowing look on his eyes.

"Kind of. I was thinking of the trial. How Misty, Brock, Dawn and everyone else was so sure that I had killed m-mum." Ash had to swallow down a lump that had gathered in his throat. "Even Bulbasaur, Squirtle and Charizard thought I had killed her. Only because I pulled out the knife from her and my finger prints was on it." a tear made its way down his cheek.

(Don't worry Ash. You have us now, and we know you wouldn't kill someone.) his ever so understanding Alakazam said.

(Yeah! We won't leave you!) Arcenine said with a happy bark. His Arcenine was a shiny one, it was yellow were it should be orange and had a white mane instead of the light yellow Arenines usually had.

His other Pokemon cried in agreement. He smiled, his friends always knew how to cheer him up. And the one who knew that best of all, after Pikachu of course, were surprisingly the Meowth that had been trying to snatch Pikachu during all the years he'd been traveling.

Apparently Meowth had been captured and forced to join Team Rocket and had been wanting to travel with him since he first saw how close Ash was with his Pokemon. And when Ash had over heard two grunts from Team Rocket just three days after the trial saying that they had successfully killed 'Ketchums mother'. To say he'd been angry was an understatement. Ash had gone into a rage and the first thing he thought of was to kill them, though Pikachu had managed to calm him down. So he had started to collect all the information he could on the group of criminals and after two month of research he had had gone to the police and with their help he had gotten revenge by putting every single member in prison. And that's when Meowth told him that he wanted to come with him.

"What do you guys say about food, huh? I say we've deserved some rest." happy cries was the answer he got. Sixteen Pokemon then ran away in different directions.

Ash had changed quite a bit during the little more then two years he and his Pokemon had been training in the mountains. Before he was an ordinary fifteen year old. Now he looked more like a twenty year old though he only was eighteen. Ash's' body was well toned and his hair reached past his shoulders and was pulled in a ponytail. He was currently wearing a black t-shirt and gray sweatpants.

Twenty minutes later the Pokemon were back, as Ash had lived in Mt. Silver he let them go and eat berries and other stuff from the nature. Only in the winter did he make Pokemon food as it wasn't much food outside.

"Okay back to training everyone we only have a week before the Silver Conference and I want all of you in tip top shape."

(Yes Sir!) they snickered but did as they were told.

"Riolu stay here. I want to teach you Aura Sphere."

(Yay!) the little Pokemon had asked to be learned the move when he had seen Ash use it the first time. But Ash had told him to patient, and he had been. That was one and a half year ago. After all to learn Aura you had to be patient.

**OoOoOoO**

Two weeks later Ash was standing in the Pokemon Center in Silver Town, waiting to get his Pokemon back from nurse Joy. He had also registered himself as Red Satoshi from Vermilion City, and had to wait one week before the preliminaries would begin. The other trainers was doing some last minute training, his Pokemon would have none of that. They'd been training for two weeks straight only stopping for food and some rest. Now it was time to enjoy. Though they didn't get away altogether, before anything else they would have an hours run in the morning and half an half an hour in the evening.

"Your Pokemon are completely healed now." nurse Joy said as she handed him fifteen poke balls and Pikachu took his place on the shoulder.

"Thank you nurse Joy."

"No problem, you got a fine collection of Pokemon."

Ash merely smiled in response. That was when three figures crashed into the desk. A girl around fifteen with brown hair and a bandana on her head, a boy around eleven or twelve with black hair and glasses and a teenager around seventeen or eighteen with blonde hair and a green scarf around his neck. Ash couldn't help but smile when he saw them May, Max and Barry. He had almost forgiven them and was over the anger and hatred, now he only felt sadness and betrayal that his friends didn't know him well enough to know that he'd never kill. And if he killed, why in the name of Arceus would he kill his mother? He loved her! (and she made the best food in the world!) That was the reason he went under the name Red, he simply wasn't ready to face them as Ash yet. There was only one person that he was close enough to speak with as Ash and she knew that he called himself Red right now. And she would be here to watch.

_That girl is something special. My heart aches for her all the time when we're not talking face to face and when we does it feels like it will jump out of my breast… holy shit, I'm in love! Whoa this is bizarre, I guess I really am dense. Now how do I figure out if she likes me? Aha!_

"Pikachu does-" someone cut him off.

During the time Ash was lost in his mind one other person came in. he had purple hair… OH. MY. GOD! It was Paul. And he was scowling. "Stop acting like children. And how come you have forgotten to register until now?"

May answered, "Sorry Paul but we got stuck in the training and forgot to register. And today is the last day so we had to hurry."

Paul just grunted and turned to Ash and Pikachu. His eyes flashed in recognition before he noticed Ash didn't look like Ash anymore… however that works. "Who are you?" he asked rather rudely.

"My name's Red Satoshi and this is my best buddy Pikachu."

(Hullo Fuck Face!) Pikachu said with a smile, though everyone else only heard, "Pika Pikachu!" Ash had a hard time not cracking up as Paul didn't react.

"I can see it's a Pikachu. Are you a good trainer?"

"Er- Yeah I guess, why?"

"How about a battle? One on one."

"Sure I'll battle you. Which field? And when?" because it was so many trainers here you had to reserve a field.

"Field D in twenty minutes. Don't be late."

While Ash/Red and Paul got to an agreement on where and when they'd battle May and the other two had register. "Hey Paul who's this?" Barry asked as he, May and Max eyed Ash/Red up and down. Recognition and hope flared in their eyes for a moment as they saw Pikachu but when he didn't show any sign of having seen them before it disappeared.

"Red Satoshi. I'm going to battle him in twenty minutes on field D." everyone in the room heard and grinned. It wasn't very smart to battle on the field as people could watch and get an idea of how you battled and how strong you Pokemon were.

**(Me: ok I'll call him Ash in anything except when someone speaks too him, then it'll be Red.)**

Ash was feeling a bit annoyed that they were treating him as if he wasn't there. He held out his hand and said, "Hello, this is Pikachu, my best buddy. What's your names?" he didn't want them to find out about him this soon so he kept his voice polite.

May took his hand first, "Hi I'm May."

"My name is Max. Mays little brother."

"You don't know me? I'll fine you! The name is Barry the best trainer in the world." needless to say, Ash and Pikachu sweatdropped.

"Er- kay well see you in ten Paul." he waved as he went out the door.

"He reminds me of Ash." May sighed.

"Yeah." both Max and Barry said sadly.

"Why do you think I challenged him? I'm going to use Infernape and if someone recognize him it should be one of his old Pokemon." Paul said a bit annoyed.

"That's a great plan Paul." May commented. Barry and Max nodded along.

"Of course. It's my plan isn't it?" Paul said arrogantly.

The other three sweatdropped. "You're to modest Paul." Barry said sarcastically.

**OoOoOoO**

Ash and Paul stood on each side of field D. "I'll be the referee, Ok?" Max asked. When he received nods from both trainers he said, "Right. This will be a one on one battle between Paul and Red. Begin!"

"You're up Pikachu."

(Got it!)

"Go Infernape!" Paul threw a poke ball into the air and Infernape popped out.

(I'm read-) Infernape froze as he saw Ash and Pikachu, or more likely smelled. Ash didn't look like he used to, remember?

(Hello Infernape long time no see. Now battle, we might talk later.) Pikachu said with his cheeks sparkling with electricity.

(Right!) Infernape took a fighting position although you could see he would rather run up and hug them both. Or at least Pikachu and Ash could.

"Infernape use Focus Punch!"

(Sorry!) Infernape said as he charged at Pikachu.

"Agiii-ll-ity." Ash said in a sing song voice.

Just as Infernape was about to strike Pikachu disappeared and appeared behind him. "Use Slam." when Infernape turned around Pikachu brought his tail in its face. (Don't be.)

"Use Flare Blitz!" Infernape got surrounded by blue fire and charged at Pikachu.

Ash watched with a face of indifferent until it was only one meter away. "Iron Tail!" Pikachu knew what he wanted him to do and smashed his tail into the ground and flew up in the air where he flipped and went back to earth, Iron Tail still on.

"Block it with Mach Punch!" Infernapes fist became white and he brought them over his head to protect himself. Only that they didn't expect Pikachu to twist and land on the ground before shooting upwards and hit Infernape with Iron tail in its jaw.

Infernape was thrown back and had a hard time getting up. But it succeeded, "Flamethrower! Burn it to crisps!" Infernape opened its mouth and flames shot against Pikachu.

"Thunderbolt. Let's end this!" Pikachu gathered the electricity needed for half a second and then shot it forward, it was easily the power of a normal Thunder. It tore through the Flamethrower and hit Infernape dead on. Infernape cried in pain before slumping to the ground with swirly eyes.

"Infernape is unable to continue. This battle goes to Red and Pikachu." Max said with wide eyes. He'd never seen Paul get beaten without landing a hit.

"Infernape return, thank you. You did your job." Paul looked at Ash/Red and asked silently, "Who are you?"

"That was awesome Pikachu, great job."

(Of course it was, you're talking to me right? And thank you.) Pikachu said in mock arrogance.

"Why you little… no ketchup for you!" 

(WHAT? But WHY?) Pikachu was almost crying.

"I'm kidding. Man you have serious trouble."

Ash and his Pokemon spent the rest of the week just relaxing, having fun and doing some training battles, they did not want to get lazy. They ran into Paul and co. three more times but only stayed to chat for a few minutes.

It was while they were about to get to sleep that Ash remembered what he was going to ask Pikachu the day they battled Paul. _How could I forget? This is important! _

"Hey Pikachu?"

(…yeees?) the sleepy reply came.

"Er- does Cynthia like me? You know the romantic way?"

This definitely caught Pikachus attention. (Why are you asking?)

"Well, I was just wondering and I um, kindoflikeher."

Pikachu smirked, (What, I didn't hear you.)

Ash managed to stop himself from strangling the yellow rodent as he really needed to know. Then he smirked, "I said: I like her! Slow enough for you to understand?"

Pikachu started grumbling under his breath. Then spoke, (Yes she do like you. I think that's why she sent the first letter actually. To see if you liked her enough to reply.)

"Ok… so I could ask her out? Or should I-"

(Ask her out. I bet she'll be happy.)

"Okay, thanks Pikachu. Good night."

(Night.)

The both of them fell asleep and by some strange coincidence both of them, as well as everyone else , people and Pokemon, who entered the league dreamt about how they would win the Silver Conferences final battle and come out on top.

**TBC…**

**Please Review. This is my first Fanfic and I'd appreciate it if you told me about what I could change to make it better. **

_Puplup _signing out for today.


End file.
